1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and materials for preparing enantiomerically-enriched γ-amino acids via enzymatic kinetic resolution, and is particularly useful for preparing γ-amino acids that exhibit binding affinity to the human α2δ calcium channel subunit, including pregabalin and related compounds.
2. Discussion
Pregabalin, (S)-(+)-3-aminomethyl-5-methyl-hexanoic acid, is related to the endogenous inhibitory neurotransmitter γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA), which is involved in the regulation of brain neuronal activity. Pregabalin exhibits anti-seizure activity, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175 to R. B. Silverman et al., and is thought to be useful for treating, among other conditions, pain, physiological conditions associated with psychomotor stimulants, inflammation, gastrointestinal damage, alcoholism, insomnia, and various psychiatric disorders, including mania and bipolar disorder. See, respectively, U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,488 to L. Bueno et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,374 to L. Magnus & C. A. Segal, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,876 to L. Singh; U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,459 to H. C. Akunne et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,429 to D. Schrier et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,418 to L. Bueno et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,368 to L. Bueno et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,910 to L. Magnus & C. A. Segal; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,005 to A. C. Pande, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety and for all purposes.
Pregabalin has been prepared in various ways. Typically, a racemic mixture of 3-aminomethyl-5-methyl-hexanoic acid is synthesized and subsequently resolved into its R- and S-enantiomers. Such methods may employ an azide intermediate, a malonate intermediate, or Hofman synthesis. See, respectively, U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,175 to R. B. Silverman et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,046,353, 5,840,956, and 5,637,767 to T. M. Grote et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,629,447 and 5,616,793 to B. K. Huckabee & D. M. Sobieray, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety and for all purposes. In each of these methods, the racemate is reacted with a chiral acid (a resolving agent) to form a pair of diastereoisomeric salts, which are separated by known techniques, such as fractional crystallization and chromatography. These methods thus involve significant processing beyond the preparation of the racemate, which along with the resolving agent, adds to production costs. Moreover, the undesired R-enantiomer is frequently discarded since it cannot be efficiently recycled, thereby reducing the effective throughput of the process by 50%.
Pregabalin has also been synthesized directly using a chiral auxiliary, (4R,5S)-4-methyl-5-phenyl-2-oxazolidinone. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,359,169, 6,028,214, 5,847,151, 5,710,304, 5,684,189, 5,608,090, and 5,599,973, all to R. B. Silverman et al, which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety and for all purposes. Although these methods provide pregabalin in high enantiomeric purity, they are less desirable for large-scale synthesis because they employ comparatively costly reagents (e.g., the chiral auxiliary) that are difficult to handle, as well as special cryogenic equipment to reach required operating temperatures, which can be as low as −78° C.
A recently published U.S. patent application discusses a method of making pregabalin via asymmetric hydrogenation of a cyano-substituted olefin to produce a chiral cyano precursor of (S)-3-aminomethyl-5-methylhexanoic acid. See commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0212290 A1 to Burk et al., published Nov. 13, 2003, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes. The cyano precursor is subsequently reduced to give pregabalin. The asymmetric hydrogenation employs a chiral catalyst that is comprised of a transition metal bound to a bisphosphine ligand, such as (R,R)-Me-DUPHOS. The method results in substantial enrichment of pregabalin over (R)-3-(aminomethyl)-5-methylhexanoic acid.
The method discussed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0212290 A1 represents a commercially viable method for preparing pregabalin, but further improvements would be desirable for various reasons. For example, bisphosphine ligands, including the proprietary ligand (R,R)-Me-DUPHOS, are often difficult to prepare because they possess two chiral centers, which adds to their cost. Furthermore, asymmetric hydrogenation requires the use of special equipment capable of handling H2, which adds to capital costs.